Le Beau et le Tapin
by Sombraline
Summary: 'Alors, Snivy, c'est combien? 'Dégage d'ici tout de suite, crétin! 'Qu'est-ce qui s'passe encore, Snape? ' Dans les bas-fonds de Londres, on fait des rencontres inattendues. Très. Sirius aurait peut-être du réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire l'idiot...


**OS pour les 200 reviews de I need some help! ^^**

**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour le retard de ce One-shot, si ce n'est que ma bêta était partie pour la semaine et qu'elle avait emporté mon inspiration avec elle ^^; alors je remercie toutes les fanficeuses que j'avais dans mes contacts et qui m'ont aidé, je cite ici Elleay Sahbel, Shykeiro, Marie-Ouin-Ouin et Ocechan...**

**Ce One-Shot se déroule entre la 5ème et la 6ème année des Maraudeurs, dans les bas-fonds de Londres... qui a dit 'Surprenant' sur un ton sarcastique?**

**Petit détail, ce one-shot comprend mon premier essai de limette, eh ouais. J'assume, j'assume, même si j'ai conscience que ca sera probablement TRÈS douteux.  
**

**Ah, autre détail. Feufeunet a décidé d'être cré cré vilain et il n'y a plus moyen d'aligner un point d'exclamation et d'interrogation... donc si certaines phrases semblent manquer d'enthousiasme, ce n'est pas ma faute!**

Sirius cligna des yeux, incrédule. Légèrement figé, il fixa la scène qu'il venait d'apercevoir, peinant à se convaincre de son authenticité. C'était... improbable. Ridicule. Drôle. Bizarre. Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, si?

Il s'avança de quelques pas en direction du jeune homme qu'il venait de repérer, lequel ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. Ses vieux jeans moldus se frottaient légèrement sur la pierre de la chaussée sous ses pieds et il était pratiquement silencieux. Les mains dans les poches, il s'approcha de l'autre adolescent, aussi intrigué que perplexe.

À l'angle de deux trottoir était assis sur une vieille caisse de bois un jeune homme que Sirius connaissait très bien. Vêtu d'un jean un peu trop large, usé aux genoux, et d'un T-shirt noir on ne peut plus ordinaire, les jambes croisées, Severus Snape, ce petit crétin de Snivellus Snape, lui et son grand nez, suivait les passants du regard, les fixant droit dans les yeux à la moindre occasion, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sirius n'était peut-être pas encore totalement habitué aux mœurs des moldus, mais là, il savait parfaitement ce que cette petite moue aguicheuse sous-entendait.

Sentant manifestement une présence non loin de lui, le Serpentard tourna la tête en direction de Sirius et se figea brusquement. Son sourire invitant retomba d'un coup et il parut se glacer d'horreur, apportant à Sirius la confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Le Gryffondor ne put contenir un sourire cruellement amusé.

-Je rêve, Snivy, ou t'es bel et bien en train de faire ce que je pense que tu es en train de faire? Demanda-t-il avec un petit jappement de rire dans la voix, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-...Dégage d'ici, Black, répondit Snape d'un ton légèrement étranglé, les joues roses. Dégage tout de suite.

-Attends, tu ne me donnes même pas tes tarifs, Snivellus? Merlin, quand James va savoir ça!... Il éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement, celui-là même qu'il réservait au Serpentard. Ce dernier se glaça davantage encore, hésitant apparemment entre l'horreur et la colère.

-Tire-toi d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve réellement, siffla le sixième année.

-Oh, je me demande bien ce que ça ferait si tu t'énervais réellement, ricana Sirius. Bon sang, attends que je raconte ça à Poudlard... Severus Snape qui fait le tapin dans les bas-fonds de Londres...

-Je t'interdis de...! S'exclama Severus, les joues rosies par la colère, en se levant brusquement de sa caisse et en faisant mine de l'attraper par le col.

Avant que Snape n'ait pu finir sa phrase ou que le Gryffondor n'ait pu réagir et envoyer valser le Serpentard par terre comme il se devait, une main entra brusquement dans son champ de vision et Snape le relâcha aussitôt, retombant par terre en une seconde. Perplexe, Sirius recula d'un pas, tentant d'analyser la situation.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remarquer la soudaine présence d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Haut d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les cheveux d'un brun foncé tirant sur le noir, ternes et tombant sur son visage carré, il avait une expression de colère qui semblait permanente. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses vêtements lui mit en tête qu'il s'agissait fort probablement d'un moldu. L'homme contemplait Snape avec une expression méprisante.

-S'qui s'passe, Snape? Demanda-t-il avec un ton condescendant et un peu trainant.

Le Serpentard, une main sur l'œil, se releva rapidement, époussetant ses vêtements. Il déglutit légèrement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sirius, qui avait perdu son sourire goguenard au profit d'une moue un peu contrariée à l'idée de l'intervention d'une tierce personne dans la conversation.

-C'est rien, m'sieur Cooper, répondit-il en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'autre, frottant son visage de sa main gauche.

-Tiens donc, marmonna le dénommé Cooper en faisant passer son regard de Sirius à Severus. Et lui? Hein? (Il agrippa le Serpentard par le col, qui retira sa main de son visage au passage, dévoilant sa joue légèrement rouge et déglutissant avec peine) Mais bordel, comment tu comptes avoir des clients en agissant comme ça, hein?

-J-j'ai rien fait! Bafouilla Severus. Il... (il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius) on discutait, c'est tout!

L'homme le relâcha sans douceur, lui faisant pratiquement perdre l'équilibre. Sirius fronça légèrement les sourcils, soudainement moins amusé par la situation.

-Mais bien sûr! Lança l'homme d'un ton doucereux qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Et c'est en _discutant_ que tu penses te faire des clients, petit imbécile? Les mômes d'vôtre âge ont pas d'budget, bordel, perds pas ton temps avec cet abruti. Et toi, ajouta-t-il avec mépris en se tournant vers Sirius, si t'as pas l'intention d'te payer un coup, dégage et laisse mon gars travailler, c'est compris?

Sirius retient de justesse un mouvement de recul, se composant une expression méprisante, essentiellement pour camoufler la peur qui risquait de prendre le dessus autrement, et s'apprêta à cracher à l'homme qu'il pouvait bien se le garder, 'son gars', quand l'intéressé répondit à sa place, d'un ton précipité.

-C't'un fils d'aristo, m'sieur, assura Snape d'un ton mal assuré, ne jetant pas un seul coup d'œil vers Sirius. Il a plus de budget qu'vous croyiez, on en parlait justement, je... écoutez, je reviens dans une heure, vous n'avez qu'à mettre Alex a ma place pour le moment.

Sans attendre la réaction de l'homme, il agrippa Sirius par le bras et se mit en marche aussi rapidement que possible. Le Gryffondor étant trop sous le choc pour penser à réagir, il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule pour constater que "m'sieur Cooper" les observait, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est que lorsque le Serpentard passa la porte d'un grand bâtiment d'apparence douteuse dans lequel il ne serait jamais entré en temps normal, qu'il tenta de se dégager. Snape tressaillit à peine, les lèvres pincées et tirant toujours Sirius par le bras.

-Essaie seulement de partir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, et le mot 'Doloris' prendra tout son sens à tes oreilles.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu songer à se débattre convenablement, le Serpentard l'avait tiré dans un petit escalier et avait passé la porte d'une chambre miteuse identifiée comme la numéro 99. Un déclic étrange retentit quand il la referma, une clef dans le verrou intérieur, et Snape le lâcha enfin, s'appuyant sur la porte, essoufflé. Sirius fronça les sourcils avec mépris et confusion.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bordel ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Je t'avais dit de dégager, espèce d'imbécile! Souffla Snape en lui jetant un regard noir, reprenant sa respiration.

-Ah ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je me taille tout de suite, espèce de malade! S'écria Sirius, entamant un mouvement vers la poignée de porte.

Snape réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair et récupéra la clef, la glissant dans sa poche. Sirius tenta en vain de tourner la poignée avant de jeter un regard assassin au Serpentard.

-Ouvre cette porte tout de suite, espèce de cinglé! Siffla-t-il.

-Hors de question, rétorqua Snape, l'air effrayé mais néanmoins déterminé.

-LAISSE-MOI PARTIR ou je jure que je t'éclate ce qui te sert de nez, Snape!

Le Serpentard déglutit et se cala davantage encore sur la porte mais ne fit pas un geste pour déverrouiller la porte. Sirius haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui effrayait suffisamment cet abruti de Snivellus pour qu'il y risque son nez? Le Gryffondor pinça les lèvres avec agacement.

-Je ne le redirai pas, Snivellus!

-Je ne vais pas ouvrir cette porte avant une heure, Black, rétorqua Snape d'un ton étranglé. Tu vas rester ici, point barre.

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésita une seconde puis ajouta:

-Et tu me files dix livres.*****

Sirius plissa les yeux avec colère.

-Parce que tu t'estimes valoir dix livres? Cours toujours, Snivellus. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de rester ici avec toi, quant à cet argent, tu as intérêt à aller te trouver quelqu'un d'autre parce que je ne te donnerai _rien._

_-_Tu n'avais qu'à dégager quand je t'ai dit de le faire, Black. Répliqua-t-il.

-C'est TOI qui m'a traîné jusqu'ici! Je n'ai aucune raison de rester dans cette piaule dégueulasse avec toi!

-J'en ai une excellente. Rétorqua Snape. C'est moi qui ai la clef.

À cela, le Gryffondor vit rouge. Lui et ses sarcasmes ridicules! Il serra le poing et l'envoya en direction du Serpentard qui eut juste le temps de se pousser légèrement sur la droite, évitant de peu le coup. Un chapelet de jurons plus grossiers les uns que les autres s'échappèrent de la bouche de Sirius lorsque ses phalanges s'écrasèrent sur la porte et il tituba de quelques pas en arrière, serrant sa main meurtrie contre lui.

Il attendit que la douleur se soit un peu estompée pour relever la tête. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. En fait, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Exception faite de lui-même et de Snape, qui s'était avancé d'un pas et mordait légèrement ses lèvres, anxieux de sa réaction.

-Va mourir, Snivellus, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. J'reste pour l'heure. Après, je jure que tu vas regretter ça. Attends qu'tout Poudlard soit au courant de ce que tu fais à tes heures perdues...

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que j'en entende parler une seule fois à Poudlard! Rétorqua Snape après avoir considérablement blêmit.

-Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire cruellement amusé.

-Parce que... parce que si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je dirai que tu as couché avec moi!

La menace fit éclater le Gryffondor de rire et les joues de Snape s'empourprèrent légèrement.

-Et qui te croira, Snape? Qui croirait que je m'abaisserais à ça?

-Et tu ne penses pas, stupide Gryffondork, que les autres se demanderont comment tu as été mis au courant de ce travail?

-...bordel, Snape... faut croire que t'as pris l'expression 'Coup de pute' au pied de la lettre...Siffla Sirius avec colère.

Snape plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard assassin mais s'abstint de commentaires. Sirius prit une grande respiration et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Très bien, espèce de sale petit cafard prétentieux de Serpentard, murmura-t-il finalement. Je reste ici pour l'heure. Uniquement parce que tu ne vaux pas la peine que je me donne du mal pour sortir d'ici.

-Et tu me files dix livres, répéta Snape.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire sans joie qui donna un mouvement de recul a Severus.

-Dix livres, hein? Lança-t-il d'un ton ironique. Tu ne vaux décidément pas grand-chose, même pour les moldus... Je n'ai aucune raison de te donner cet argent, Snape.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le Serpentard en train de pratiquer ce qui semblait être son travail. Il réprima un frisson et s'efforça de regarder ses propres mains plutôt que les genoux usés du pantalon de Snape.

-Alors? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes, essentiellement pour briser le silence. Il garda un ton ironique, rien que pour énerver le Serpentard. Depuis quand tu te fais payer dix livres de l'heure pour coucher avec le premier connard à passer à proximité?

-Ferme-la, siffla Snape avec colère, et Sirius pouvait pratiquement sentir son regard assassin peser sur ses épaules. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont du parles, Black.

-Eh bien, je t'écoute, alors, rétorqua-t-il avec nonchalance. Qu'est-ce qui pousse Snivellus Snape à faire la pute?

Du coin de l'œil, il nota le tressaillement qui agita les épaules de Snape, mais un léger éclat de culpabilité gâcha le plaisir que cette vision aurait normalement dû lui procurer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore? Il n'allait pas commencer à considérer la sensibilité de l'autre abruti!

-Ça ne te concerne pas, Black. Il te reste... cinquante-et-une minutes à passer en ma compagnie, alors si tu as dans l'idée de les passer à me pourrir l'existence, tu-

-Il se passera quoi si je ne te donne pas d'argent? Le coupa Sirius, s'installant plus confortablement sur le lit pour fixer le plafond.

-J'ai une excellente idée, tu vas me le donner et je n'aurai pas à l'expérimenter.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, Snape? Demanda Sirius, amusé malgré la petite voix occupée à le réprimander, quelque part dans son cerveau. Tu me détestes, réciproquement, tu refuses de répondre à mes questions et tu n'as manifestement aucune intention de faire ce pour quoi tu es ici..

Il avait prononcé les dernières paroles avec un ton moqueur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rendre le Serpentard furieux. Néanmoins, avant d'avoir pu réellement finir sa phrase, il fut coupé quand les lèvres de Snape se plaquèrent sur les siennes, froides et douces. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la langue de l'autre idiot s'insinua dans sa bouche, s'enroulant autour de la sienne avec douceur. Avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Sirius songea indistinctement que c'était très agréable.

Puis, il revint sur terre.

-NON mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? S'écria-t-il en repoussant Snape de toute ses forces.

Il fut si brutal que le Serpentard retomba par terre. Il avait une expression neutre mais ses yeux semblaient briller... de dégoût? De colère?

-Bordel, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Siffla Sirius en s'essuyant machinalement la bouche.

-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Black, rétorqua Snape sur un ton doucereux qui avait quelque chose d'étrange, comme s'il s'efforçait de retenir ses véritables sentiments. Le ton avait également quelque chose d'aguicheur, comme le regard lourd de sous-entendus qu'il s'était plus tôt concentré à jeter aux passants dans la rue. Il ajouta d'un ton plus sec tout en se redressant: Tu vas me donner cet argent.

Sirius retint un mouvement de recul devant la détermination de la voix de l'autre. Cette fois, il n'avait plus envie de rire.

-Non. Répondit-il, s'efforcant de ne pas tressaillir.

-Et pourquoi ca? Demanda Snape, reprenant sans transition son ton séduisant.

-Je ne te dois rien, Snape, affirma Sirius en s'empêchant de déglutir trop fort.

-Tiens donc, marmonna le Serpentard sur un ton sifflant qui lui était plus habituel. S'il ne te faut que ça...

Sirius ne comprit pas la fin de la phrase suffisamment tôt que pour paniquer, et avant qu'il n'ait même songé à réagir, Snape lui était à nouveau tombé dessus, et cette fois ci, il le plaqua brutalement contre la tête de lit, l'embrassant à nouveau. Il tenta machinalement de se dégager, mais une main pressée contre son torse l'empêcha de bouger de quelque manière que ce soit. Déglutissant, il s'efforca de ne pas répondre au baiser et surtout, s'évertua à ne _pas _penser que c'était agréable.

Il tressaillit brusquement quand une main aux longs doigts fins, qu'il n'avait pas senti venir, joua tranquillement l'invité clandestine sur une zone pour le moins sensible de son corps. Snape détacha ses lèvres des siennes, le bloquant néanmoins toujours contre le panneau du lit. Il avait une expression froide et nonchalante mais fixait un point au dessus de la tête de Sirius.

-S...Snape, qu'est-ce que tu f...? bafouilla-t-il.

Il s'interrompit et mordit sa lèvre pour contenir un grognement. Snape eut un rictus qui aurait pu paraitre amusé, mais Sirius savait plus ou moins instinctivement qu'il ne l'était pas réellement. Il jouait la comédie.

Il fallut bien peu de temps à Sirius pour céder et bientôt, le silence ambiant fut ponctués de petit grognements et de gémissements étouffés. Snape continuait tranquillement ses mouvements, précis et de plus en plus rapide, tout en regardant soigneusement plus loin. Sirius ferma les yeux et se mordit la langue. Merlin...

Son cerveau semblait s'être mis en état de veille et il ne réfléchissait plus du tout quand il aggripa machinalement la nuque du Serpentard pour l'attirer contre lui et étouffer un cri dans le creux de son cou avant de retomber contre les coussins, haletant et les yeux brillants.

Snape ne perdit pas une seconde pour promptement s'éloigner de lui et aller s'installer contre le pied du lit, une expression mal à l'aise sur le visage, essuyant machinalement sa main sur les couvertures. Sirius déglutit et constata que ses propres mains tremblaient. Il baissa les yeux pour constater les 'dégats' et releva des yeux brillants vers Snape, mi-confus, mi-horrifié. Le Serpentard se composa une expression impassible, et quand il parla, son ton était aussi trainant et nonchalant que d'ordinaire.

* * *

-Maintenant, tu as une raison de me payer, dit Severus, se maudissant lui-même pour le ton légèrement étranglé qu'avait sa voix.

-T...tu n'as fait ça que pour... bafouilla le Gryffondor, l'air aussi confus que blessé.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Il ne pouvait pas être _blessé_!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait, autrement, rétorqua-t-il en s'efforcant de garder une voix normale.

Black le regarda droit dans les yeux un moment, cherchant apparemment quelque chose dans son regard, l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes. Severus se concentra machinalement sur ses ongles, s'éclaircissant la gorge avec malaise. Cette situation était de loin la plus étrange qu'il avait vécue depuis longtemps...

De façon générale, son 'travail' lui donnait en permanence envie de vomir, ou de cracher a la figure de ses clients, ou de fondre en larmes, ou de- bref, il le dégoutait. Alors que là... les réactions de Black à chacun de ses gestes, la façon dont il l'avait attiré contre lui une fois son 'affaire' terminée, l'expression qui était passé dans ses yeux un peu plus tôt l'avait... satisfait. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre, donner du plaisir au Gryffondor l'avait à sa façon rendu lui-même béat, l'espace d'un instant.

Puis, l'autre lui avait jeté son regard de chiot perdu.

-...Pourquoi tu fais ça, Snape? Demanda doucement Black après avoir baissé les yeux.

-Je viens de te le dire, claqua-t-il sèchement. Pour que tu me paies.

-C...ce n'est pas... je veux dire... (il déglutit) tout ça. Te prostituer.

Merlin qu'il détestait ce mot. Celui qui l'apparentait à toutes les jeunes droguées, anorexiques désespérés ou étudiantes en manques de revenus qu'il avait pu rencontré. Il n'aimait pas établir de liens entre elles et lui.

-...Ce n'est pas un choix. Répondit-il, pincant ses lèvres en entendant que sa voix était moins aigre qu'une seconde plus tôt.

-Explique. Exigea Black, non pas avec arrogance ou mépris comme les ordres qu'il pouvait recevoir d'ordinaire, mais plutôt comme une demande. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à cet idiot de Gryffondor?

-Ça ne te concerne pas. Rétorqua-t-il néanmoins. Ça ne concernait personne d'autre que lui.

-Explique, répéta le Gryffondor en levant les yeux. Severus fut surpris par la sincérité qu'il y trouva. Et sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme s'ils y étaient prêts depuis longtemps.

-J'ai commencé en troisième année. Vers Noël. Je n'avais vraiment plus d'argent et aucune autre option. Je comptais le faire une ou deux fois, juste pour m'en sortir. Mais...

Il s'étrangla légèrement et baissa les yeux. Pourquoi parlait-il de ca? Pourquoi en parlait-il avec Sirius Black? Alors que personne, ni Lily, ni Regulus, n'était au courant? Ça ne le concernait pas! Il...

Une main se posa doucement sur son poignet et il releva les yeux. Black le regardait dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, cet idiot, pour avoir un tel regard..?

-Mais quoi? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-...mais je me suis fait attraper, expliqua-t-il en s'efforcant de regarder un point cinq centimètres au dessus de la tête de Black. Les cops... les Aurors Moldus m'ont ramenés chez moi et ont expliqué l'histoire à mes parents. Quand ils sont repartis... (il s'éclaircit la gorge) quand ils sont repartis, mon père a décidé que je continuerais. À plein temps. Et qu'il ramasserait l'argent.

Il s'interrompit, pinca les lèvres. À ses propres oreilles, les mots résonnaient stupidement. Tant de terreur, de honte, de douleur, de colère, de ressentiment, réduit à quelques mots. Un bien piètre résumé qui ne semblait pas représenter la situation telle quelle. Mais qu'aurait-il du dire? Il ne pouvait pas décrire l'horreur qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là, les émotions qui s'étaient succedés dans son esprits, ce qui avait suivi, le...

-Pourquoi tu ne le dénonces pas?

Il releva les yeux vers le Gryffondor, surpris. L'air neutre, si légèrement choqué, il avait légèrement penché la tête et le fixait dans les yeux, calmement. Qui était-il et ou se trouvait Sirius Black?

-...c'est hors de question, répondit il. Mon travail est illégal, je me mettrais tout seul dans la merde. Et il pourra jouer l'innocent. Et... et merde, en quoi ça te préoccupe, de toute façon?

Black le fixa encore une seconde avant de baisser les yeux. Il y eut un moment de silence puis il fouilla dans sa poche.

-Tu as raison, dit-il sur un ton neutre, tirant de sa poche quelques pièces de monnaie qu'il laissa tomber sur la couverture sale. Je n'ai que de l'argent sorcier, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix, l'air légèrement attristé, mais tu n'auras qu'à utiliser un sort de conversion.

Severus haussa les sourcils, surpris du soudain changement de ton et de sujet. Un petit coup d'oeil aux pièces lui indiqua qu'il y avait là pour six gallions. Trois fois le prix demandé. Il repoussa quatre des pièces d'or vers Black mais celui-ci secoua la tête, s'efforcant de ne pas le regarder.

-Garde le reste. Dit-il, son ton a nouveau un peu étranglé. Pour ce que ça a du t'couter...

Severus cligna des yeux, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de Black, au nom du ciel? Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

-Black, je... fais pas cette tête là. J'suis désolé.

_C'est bien la première fois que je m'excuse dans ce boulot..._

Mais Black secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

-T'as pas à t'excuser, Snape, dit-il, j't'en veux pas, tu comprend? (Il releva les yeux, l'air mal assuré) C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je... j'ai aimé ça, bordel...

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase a mi-voix, les joues soudainement rosies par la gêne. Severus faillit éclater de rire tant cela était évident. C'était donc ça qui le préoccupait? Voilà qui simplifiait de beaucoup la situation!

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, répondit-il sur un ton plus léger. C'était le but.

-T...tu comprends pas, bafouilla Black, évitant son regard. Je... c'est la première fois que... pas avec un mec, en tout cas... et... et bordel, payer pour... je... (Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air extrêmement perdu, et Severus se sentit a nouveau mal a l'aise)

-Écoute, Black... j'suis désolé. J'te rendrais ton argent, là, tout de suite, rien que pour te rassurer, mais je veux garder mon squelette en place et-

-...Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que... bien... j... j'ai pas envie d'être payé par toi, tiens.

Haussement de sourcil dubitatif et lourd de questions. Pincement de lèvres gêné. Main posée sur le poignet. Mordillage de lèvres hésitant.

-...j'ai aimé aussi...murmura finalement Severus, les joues rosies.

-...Tu ne dis pas ça a tout le monde? Jure le moi, Snape.

-Je ne l'ai dit à personne, répondit le Serpentard sur un ton très bas.

Il y eut un long, long moment de silence puis Severus se mordit les lèvres. Il se sentait étrangement bien, en présence de l'autre idiot. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il aurait pu rester assis là, tranquillement, à ne rien dire, ne rien faire, juste savourer la présence d'un autre être humain, qui n'attendait rien de lui et réciproquement. Ça n'était pas normal. C'était Black... Sirius Black, le Maraudeur, celui qui l'avait jeté aux loups (sans métaphore aucune), celui qui faisait de sa vie un Enfer, et...

Et il s'en contrefichait totalement...

Mais toute bonne chose a une fin. Une fin directe, abrupte, soudaine, inattendue, douloureuse.

_Bidipib! Bidipib! Bidibip!_

-...Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Black, l'air perdu, en cherchant du regard l'origine de la sonnerie.

-L'heure est finie, soupira Severus en faisant taire sa vieille montre. Je retourne bosser.

Il se leva lentement, peinant a l'idée de retourner sur son trottoir humide et gris. Le moment présent semblait se dérouler dans un autre univers que les heures passées à racoler, que les sourires aguicheurs qu'il faisait aux passants, que les insultes de Cooper, que-

Black l'embrassait.

Volontairement.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Une seconde, il y avait deux mètres de distance entre lui et le Maraudeur, et la suivante, leurs lèvres étaient collées ensembles et un bras fort et mince était enroulé autour de sa nuque. Severus était trop figé pour émettre le moindre mouvement et ce fut Black qui rompit le contact, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard en se détournant.

-Je repasserai peut-être avant la fin des vacances, informa-t-il sur un ton nonchalant qui ne semblait pas parfaitement sincère. Ça te fera des vacances.

Severus cligna des yeux, surpris, et eut un pauvre sourire, oscillant entre la joie et l'envie de fondre en larmes.

-Si... si jamais tu veux qu'on se voit une autre fois, à Poudlard... Ça sera gratuit. À titre d'info.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, noir profond contre gris tempête, chacun ne sachant pas trop s'ils étaient sensé sourire stupidement ou pleurer comme des madeleines. Ce fut finalement Severus qui rompit le contact et déglutit en tournant les talons.

-À une autre fois.

* * *

***Dix livres, selon mes calculs, ma bêta, EHP et mes connaissances actuelles de la Bourse, équivalent à 2 gallions, 16 dollars canadiens ou 15 euros. Environ.**

**On m'a signalé que Sirius n'avait pas un comportement très clair, et j'en suis désolé ^^; mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu! Reviews?  
**


End file.
